


End of the Second Encounter

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, FTM Sam, Sam Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Dean’s death over and over, Sam decides to find the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have ZERO idea on the title so...yeah. Now, hope you all enjoy!

Sam turned around as the stake flew passed him and into the grasp of the trickster, who was standing behind him with a grin on his face. Sam swallowed.

 

“You're right, I was just screwing with you.” The trickster stated as he switched the stake to his other hand. “Pretty good though, Sam, smart. Let me tell ya. Whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands.” The trickster let out a laugh. “Holy “Full Metal Jacket.""

 

“Bring him back.” Sam stated.

 

“Who? Dean? Didn’t my girl send you the flowers? Dean’s dead, he ain’t coming back. His soul’s downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.”

 

“Just take us back to that Tuesday- or Wednesday.” Sam pleaded. “When it all started, please. We won’t come after you, I swear.”

 

“You swear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t know. Even if I could…”

 

“You can.”

 

“True. But that doesn't mean I should. Sam, there’s a lesson here that I’ve been trying to drill into that freakish cro-magnon skull of yours.”

 

“Lesson? What lesson?” questioned Sam.

 

“This obsession to save Dean.” the other took a few steps forward. “The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean’s your weakness. The bad guys know it, too. He’s gonna be the death of you, Sam.”

 

“Sometimes,” the trickster started to walk backwards. “You just gotta let people go.”

 

“He’s my brother.”

 

“Yep, and like it or not, this is what life’s gonna be like without him.”

 

“Please, just…” Sam trailed off, staring at the other. He watched as the trickster get a look on his face as he stared back.  “Please…”

 

The trickster shook his head and looked down with a sigh before tossing his head back. “I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.” He looked at Sam again who still had the puppy face going on. “Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You’re Travis Bickel in a skirt, pal. I’m over it.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Meaning that’s for me to know and you to find out.” He went to snap his fingers when Sam stopped him.

 

“Wait.” The trickster turned to him and waited. “That day at the carnival, when I was younger, that was you, wasn’t it?”

 

“Well,” the other grinned at him. “What do you think Sameo? By the way, still scared of clowns?”

  
Before Sam could say anything, the trickster snapped his fingers, causing everything to go black.


End file.
